


【玹容 Jaeyong】现代童话之灰姑娘 Cinderella

by fellowtraveller



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellowtraveller/pseuds/fellowtraveller
Summary: Lofter同名，沙雕文，非常智障。-（其实每个细节都是现背）-温暖的黄色灯光柔柔洒落到床上人的脸上，让她因久病而枯槁的脸色稍稍好看了一点，寂静的卧室里传来少女低低的啜泣声。-“从此，你人生的字典里只有三个字，郑-在-玹。”
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, jaeyong, 玹容 - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【玹容 Jaeyong】现代童话之灰姑娘 Cinderella

非常智障  
-

温暖的黄色灯光柔柔洒落到床上人的脸上，让她因久病而枯槁的脸色稍稍好看了一点，寂静的卧室里传来少女低低的啜泣声。

“妈妈，您、吃一口吧，这是爸爸特意从中国餐馆买回来的，吃、吃了它，您就会好起来......” 李泰容自己也明白话语里的自欺欺人，抽噎的幅度忍不住更大了一点。

泪水不断从精致的脸上滑落到床上，在母亲的手边湿了一滩。

李泰容的手里捧着一颗硕大的桃子包，柔软的面团被捏成母亲最爱的水蜜桃形状，据说中国人相信吃了它就能长寿。

床上女子脸上浮现一个虚弱的笑，她先望向少女身后仿佛静默雕像般肃立的男子，两对眸子交汇，胜过千言万语。

她接着把目光移到床边满面泪痕的少女身上，缓慢伸出手，慈爱地摸了摸少女的头，然后指向少女手里的桃子包。

洁白的面团被染料晕上了一层粉色，就像颗真正的水蜜桃。

“泰容......我的泰容宝贝，妈妈会在天上好好守护你。你一定会遇到你的命中注定，他的脸就如这水蜜桃包子般软弹粉嫩。你们会天长地久，永远幸福地生活在一起，妈妈爱你。”  
语落，那对与少女相似的黑色双眸就带着笑合上了。

“妈妈！------” 少女伏在母亲身上放声大哭，手里的桃子包滚落到地上，白白胖胖地坐在地上，身上的粉色为这间充满哀哭的卧室染上了一点希望的色彩。

-  
李泰容在新沙洞老房子的后院里整理着杂草。

她的父亲后来又娶了一位妻子，但她的新妈妈不喜欢她，随着新妈妈到来的两位姐姐也很讨厌她。

虽然李泰容不知道自己做错了什么，但是两个姐姐不由分说地扒掉她身上漂亮的衣裳，笑看她赤裸着身体蜷伏在地上哭泣，然后丢给她灰色的粗布裙，“以后，你就当我们家里的女佣吧！”

从此她就被迫干着艰苦的活，每天天不亮就起来做早饭，帮继母和姐姐们熨好要穿的衣服，打扫地面，洗衣服，收拾房间和后院，还要忍受她们对她的嘲讽和打骂。

姐姐们嫉妒她的美貌，只让她穿最破旧的灰衣服，因此她们就叫她灰姑娘。

现在，长年不在家的父亲又在外地出差，继母去和朋友逛街了，两个姐姐在学校上课---这所私立大学可以申请不用住宿。

她记得自己当时有多羡慕，跪着求继母让她也能去学校，“我保证不会影响我做家务的！”

“哼，一个女佣，需要上什么学！” 得到的却只是轻蔑的嗤笑。

想到这里，美丽的黑眸忧郁地垂了垂，李泰容忽略掉心头那丝锐痛，认真地修剪起杂草来。

-  
刚从美国回来的郑在玹正走在街上散步，正因为迷失了方向苦恼地打算掏出手机查电子地图。

突然，一只斑斓的蝴蝶吸引了他的注意，蝴蝶飞呀飞飞进了旁边一家人的院子里。

郑在玹投眼望去，看到一个单薄的漂亮姑娘系着灰色的围裙，戴着橡胶手套，在院子里整理着乱草。

乌黑浓密的发扎着，略有几丝零乱但更显得她清纯，立体小巧的五官令人惊艳，身上粗糙的布料显得她淳朴又美丽。

郑在玹立刻被她的美貌吸引了。

"Hi~你好~我叫Jeffrey，你可以叫我Jay~！” 郑在玹拨了把额发，勾起嘴角露出迷人的微笑，朝铁门里喊道，“我可以进去吗？”

李泰容惊讶地抬起头，看到一个英俊的少年站在门口，笑着对她打招呼。

李泰容被惊呆了！

她从未见过如此有品位的人，白色的网眼内搭和洗衣袋很是相似，非常特别。

再配上有科技感的亮红色皮衣外套，衬得少年的肤色更加白皙。

少年下面穿着嫩绿色的皮裤和豹纹帆布鞋，鲜艳的撞色与大胆的花纹，每一丝细节都透着时髦。

太时尚了！李泰容立刻被击中了！

一定很贵吧，她想，郑在玹浑身的潮流风格与高贵气质都在提醒她他们是两个世界的人。

但真的好好看，好喜欢啊，郑在玹的穿搭十分符合她的审美，再配上少年帅气的脸蛋，李泰容从未被人踏足的心房泛起了春动的涟漪。

“你、你好，当然可以......” 李泰容脱去橡胶手套塞进围裙的口袋里，还没意识到自己已经倾心于这个刚认识的陌生少年。

“美丽的姑娘，我可以吻你吗？” 

对于心动的人，郑在玹从来都选择勇敢地表达自己的喜欢。刚从国外回来，他也还保有美国人的热情直接。

况且，郑在玹对自己的魅力向来很自信。

没有人可以拒绝Jeffrey的告白。

李泰容羞红了脸，从来没有人这么跟她说过话，她都不知道该怎么办了。

细瘦的手指紧紧绞着围裙下摆，“我、我......”，午后的阳光落在她纤长的睫毛上，在她眼下投下一小片动人的阴影。

郑在玹的心彻底融化了，他在大脑还没作出反应前，身体就抢先一步搂住了眼前的少女。

“啊！” 李泰容刚来得及发出一声惊呼，从未被触碰的双唇就被少年霸道地吻上，黑眸瞬间湿润了。

郑在玹觉得自己定是着了魔，少女的唇瓣与舌头都像高级餐厅里的甜品般散发着甜美的气息，口感也如果冻般弹润。

不知道亲了多久，等郑在玹终于放开她，李泰容的嘴已经变成嫣红色，微微肿了起来。

“嫁给我吧。” 郑在玹深情地注视着李泰容，他开始相信电影小说里说的一见钟情了，在他看到少女的那一刻，他就知道找到了自己的命中注定。

郑在玹的肤色很白，透着红润的粉色，阳光下看上去还有一层很浅的白色细绒毛，随着他的笑带起两个深深酒窝，像嵌在一颗饱满的水蜜桃上。

李泰容看晕了眼，她眼里全部被这个少年占满了，“我......”，她没办法直接答应少年。

少年的口袋突然传出震动声，郑在玹掏出来翻开，抱歉地看着李泰容说：“我的朋友约我去玩水上滑板，我迟到了。我得先走了，明天我再来找你。”

说着又吻了吻李泰容的唇，转身离开，出门急匆匆打了个车。

李泰容愣愣地看着郑在玹的背影，水上滑板，那是什么？少年连爱好都是这么高级。

李泰容的生命中从未出现过这样的人，她的心整个都被郑在玹牵动着。

-  
第二天郑在玹并没有来。

晚上吃饭时，李泰容摆好饭菜，呆呆靠在菜板旁发呆。

“Je-ff-rey”, 上下齿先轻张，上牙再咬到下唇上，舌头最后轻轻翻卷起点到上颚，“Je--ff--rey” 

李泰容轻声叨念着这三个音节。

外面的姐姐们闹着让继母给她们买华丽的礼服裙，说是班里新转来的男孩子要开一个Party，邀请了所有同学参加。

“妈妈你不知道他有多帅！家里也很有钱！”

李泰容出去端汤， 刚放下汤就看到大姐手机里男孩的照片，是Jeffrey！李泰容的心瞬间漏跳了一拍。

-  
Party当晚，李泰容帮两个姐姐梳好头发，整理好衣服，禁不住哭了起来，因为她也想去参加Party。

她苦苦哀求她的继母也让她去，但她的继母说，“哎呦，灰姑娘，你也想去？你穿什么去呀，你连礼服都没有，而且从没去过Party吧，去了也只会丢脸，你甚至连舞也不会跳呀。”

我会跳，小时候母亲请老师教过我。

李泰容心底默默地反驳，不过却无可奈何。

等两个姐姐走后，继母也出去和朋友吃饭了，只留下灰姑娘孤零零地一个人悲伤地坐在后院的草丛中哭泣。

陪伴她的只有那些草丛中的小青蛙们，一只尤其碧绿的小青蛙跳到她的手掌上，李泰容落下一滴滴珍珠般大颗的泪水，“小青蛙，我好难过呀，我好想去Party，我、我，” 她的脸突然红了起来，“我好想见Jeffrey......”

突然，这只小青蛙的皮肤变成时尚的激光绿，小青蛙开口说话了：“善良可怜的泰容啊，我，就是时尚之神的化身！放心吧，我会给你变出全世界最美最华丽的衣裳，让你去参加心爱之人的Party！”

紧接着，小青蛙嘴里开始叨念起李泰容听不懂的咒语，“Neo got my back, culture taints, tech-tech on my mind na na na na na!!!”

随着咒语，李泰容全身被耀眼的荧光绿色笼罩，等到光雾散去， 她惊讶地发现自己身上穿着透明的白色蕾丝背心，外套典雅的暗红色丝绒连衣裙。

不过，这些都不是最令她惊喜的。

黑眸瞬间睁大！天啊！太漂亮了！

一双镶着密密麻麻亮片与碎钻的尖头皮鞋套在她的脚上。

“我从来没见过这么漂亮的鞋！鞋亮晶晶的！鞋头又这么尖！太好看了！谢谢你，小青蛙，我真的好喜欢呀！可是.....我不知道Party在哪里，我要怎么去呢......” 好看的眉头楚楚可怜地蹙起。

“放心吧！不过你千万要注意，十二点魔法就会消失，你必须回来！”

又是一道耀眼的绿光，等绿光闪过，李泰容发现自己已经到了一栋别墅的外面。

她忐忑地提起厚重的丝绒裙摆，敲了敲门。

门刚被打开，屋里的目光就齐刷刷落到了她的身上。

“天啊！太美了！这是谁！”  
“好漂亮，我想，我已经爱上她了！”  
男生们纷纷感叹着。

“看她的白色蕾丝内搭！太时髦了，这是最流行的法式穿搭！好浪漫啊～”  
“丝绒长裙，多么复古的款式啊，和我奶奶年轻时的一件衣服一模一样！真有品位～”  
“你们快看她的鞋！那么尖，那么亮！太好看了！我第一次看到鞋头这么尖的鞋！”  
女生们也忍不住交头接耳。

李泰容看起来是如此高雅、明艳、动人极了，她的两个姐姐都认不出她，以为是位陌生的名媛，根本没想到她就是灰姑娘。

“啊！是你！” 郑在玹惊喜地睁大了眼，他不记得那天的路了，找了好几次都找不到李泰容家，这几天正因为此事灰心丧气，没想到她居然会出现在这里！

郑在玹很快朝她走来，伸出手挽住她，随着墙边黑胶机流淌的音乐，拉着她跳起舞来。

“没想到你这么会跳舞。” 李泰容曼妙的舞姿令郑在玹非常惊喜，他着迷地看着她，凑前吻了下她的额头。

李泰容羞涩地偏过头，“这里好多人......”

“那我们就去没人的地方~” 郑在玹牵起李泰容的手，与她十指相扣，随便带了点吃的就上二楼进了自己的房间。

“这是家里准备的饮料，100%甜度的珍珠奶茶加奶盖，你尝尝。”

李泰容低头喝了一口，Jeffrey刚刚告诉她这个叫奶茶，好甜蜜，真好喝，她从来没喝过这么好喝的东西。

“喜欢吗？I like me better when I'm with you.....I don't know what it is but I got that feeling..... swear the room, yeah, got no ceiling......”

郑在玹嘴唇紧贴着李泰容的耳道唱着英文情歌，低沉磁性的声线令李泰容直接酥麻了半边身子。

“你可以叫我闰伍。” 郑在玹认真地看着李泰容的眼睛，“你呢？你叫什么？”

“闰伍......” 李泰容红着脸轻轻念着，“泰容.....我叫泰容......”

“泰容，我未来的妻子......” 郑在玹深情地吻住李泰容的嘴，李泰容青涩地回应着，直到衣服被褪去。

“泰容，我爱你。”  
进入时李泰容疼得缩起了身子，不过看着郑在玹的眼睛，这点疼痛忽然都不算什么，被心爱的人填满的满足感战胜了所有，她轻轻摸着少年的脸，切实地感觉自己被爱着。

“秉承着简单又抓人眼球的准则，小时候的我有用过‘彩虹便便’这样的游戏ID。”  
激情后郑在玹搂着李泰容躺在床上，笑着讲自己小时候的糗事。

“游戏ID是什么呀？” 李泰容瞪大无辜的双眼。

没想到李泰容连电脑游戏都没玩过，这样白纸般一尘不染的女孩令郑在玹更加心动了，他等李泰容穿好衣服后带她到书房的电脑前，打开守望先锋，“看、这个，我教你玩！”

“泰容，你简直是游戏天才！”

郑在玹看着屏幕上的高分感叹，李泰容也很兴奋，她从来没玩过这么有意思的东西。

“啊，十一点五十了！” 李泰容注意到电脑右下角的时间，想起了小青蛙的话，“闰伍，我要走了！再见！” 说完匆忙地跑下了楼梯，跑落了一只鞋都没发觉。

“等等！等等！” 郑在玹在后面追着。

“小青蛙小青蛙，快帮帮我！” 跑出郑在玹家门后李泰容心里不断哀求着，瞬间一股绿光包裹住她，等郑在玹冲出来，哪还有李泰容的影子。

李泰容回到了自家的后院中，身上还穿着破旧的灰布裙，幸好她的继母和两个姐姐还没回家。

“谢谢你，小青蛙。” 李泰容温柔注视着手掌里的青蛙，脸上荡漾着甜蜜的笑容。

那天晚上，李泰容睡得很香，她梦到了自己的母亲，妈妈慈爱地微笑着，“泰容，我终于放心了，你已经遇到了你的白马王子。”

\-----  
“能穿上这只鞋的人就是郑家公子的新娘！”

郑在玹盯着手里亮闪闪的尖头皮鞋发愣，尖锐的头仿佛戳破了他的心。

他这两天因为刚回韩国要办很多事，只能请朋友帮忙在新沙洞挨家挨户求人试穿这双鞋，但始终一无所获。

不过他是不会放弃的，Jeffrey的字典里没有放弃！

栗棕色眸子里燃烧起坚定的火焰。

两个姐姐立刻认出了那双鞋，争着试，却怎么也套不进去。

“您还有别的女儿吗？” 徐英浩苦恼地摸头，要不是多年友情，他都懒得理他着魔般的朋友了。

“没有了，只有一个邋遢的灰姑娘，她不可能有这么漂亮的鞋。” 继母摆摆头。

这时躲在一旁的李泰容怯生生地走了出来，“我、我可以试试这只鞋吗？”

“当然可以！” 徐英浩摆摆手，却没报多大希望。

尖头鞋却仿佛为李泰容定做的一般，完美地套在了她的足上！

徐英浩惊喜地睁大眼，他终于可以和他的老友交差了！

\-----  
“泰容，你就是我的命中注定。” 郑在玹和李泰容办了个秘密的私人婚礼，他吻上那对令他魂牵梦绕的黑眸。

“从此，你人生的字典里只有三个字，郑-在-玹。”

-END-


End file.
